


Sunday Mornings

by Rabakholi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Soft Mornings, hinted adult activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabakholi/pseuds/Rabakholi
Summary: This was his favourite thing in the entire world. This moment right here. The sunlight filtering through the window, warming the floorboards, feeding the potted plants on the windowsill with much needed vitamin S. The flat smelled like crispy bacon and toast, coffee and that disgustingly sweet caramel syrup Bucky liked so much.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamwritesimagines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwritesimagines/gifts).



> is this short af? yes  
> Did I write it late at night? yes  
> Might this be ooc? absolutely  
> do i care? nah

This was his favourite thing in the entire world. This moment right here. The sunlight filtering through the window, warming the floorboards, feeding the potted plants on the windowsill with much needed vitamin S. The flat smelled like crispy bacon and toast, coffee and that disgustingly sweet caramel syrup Bucky liked so much.  
Steve sniffled, stretched, then buried his nose back into his pillow. Sunday mornings were a delight.  
“Dumdum, breakfast is ready. “  
Bucky stood at the foot of the bed, one cup in his hand, the other on the wooden bedpost. Steve didn’t move all that much, but he did squint at his boyfriend. “Is that for me?”  
“Unless you like spit and caramel in yours, no.” Bucky took a sip and nodded his head toward the kitchen.  
“C’mon.”

5 Minutes later, Steve finally found the strength to get up. He had to stop in the doorway, had to take this in for a couple seconds. The sight of Bucky in his kitchen, broad shoulders and fluffy hair and snark and all, with breakfast served on the table; he hadn’t thought he’d ever get to have that.  
Bucky turned from where he made a new batch of bacon and raised an eyebrow. “You okay?”  
Steve simply hummed affirmative and shuffled over to cling to Buckys back and maybe press a kiss or two below his ear. Bucky looked back at him and shook his head.  
“You’re like a cat.” Bacon sizzled, Steve sniffled. “Like a big, bulky, overly affectionate cat.”  
Steve hummed again, his nose pressed to the nape of his neck. “You like it.”  
He tightened his arm around Bucky’s waist and shifted, to be able to follow the swirls on Bucky’s metal arm with his finger.  
“You wanna-“  
“No showers.”  
“Okay.”  
Yesterday, Bucky had saved a balloon from escaping a little girls grasp. The same little girl promptly decided that his metal arm had to hurt and that it would feel way better if she was to draw on it. They did it with her big sisters arm as well, and it had helped, or so she said.  
And now Bucky refused to let anyone wielding water, brushes, or rags, near it.  
“We’ll just take it off then.” Steve nuzzled closer, his hand now wandering further down. “You don’t need it anyway.”  
“Bacon’s done.” Bucky turned and levelled Steve with a scathing but fond look. “Go sit your ass down, or I’ll make sure you’ll have a good reason not to be able to.”


End file.
